


Spare the Horses

by raskin



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raskin/pseuds/raskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a three-day ride across the desert from Helios back to Atlantis.  Jason and Pythagoras, each on his own horse, can't stand the separation.  No animals were hurt in the writing of this story, if you don't count Hercules, who has to put up with them.</p><p> </p><p>[Couldn't really think how to write a summary for such a short piece.  Just've had this idea in my head how lovely it would be to see Pythagoras leaning back against Jason, the two of them cuddling in the saddle while a pretend-disgusted Hercules rides ahead to compose love songs for Medusa.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare the Horses

The first day out of Helios, the three rode along on their hardy horses, talking about their last adventure, and whether or not Hercules should be allowed to accept jobs on their collective behalf anymore. As the day wore on, the conversation petered out, in spite of Hercules’ attempts to keep it going. Even sure-fire topics like food, wrestling tournaments, and Medusa were more like monologues. 

The other boys weren’t talking. They were just exchanging long looks across the gap between their horses. Hercules was pretty sure, although he couldn’t see to confirm it, that they were playing footsie as they rode along. And the boys’ knees were sure to be getting a bruising, the way Jason’s gelding kept bumping up alongside Pythagoras’s mare… 

The second day, they saddled up in silence, other than a few loud sighs from Jason. A few minutes into the journey under the brilliant sun, Jason made an observation. “Pythagoras, I think your horse is limping.” 

“What? I didn’t notice anything…” Pythagoras dismounted, and stroked each of his mare’s legs.

Hercules reined his horse and twisted around in the saddle. “Great. Your horse goes lame, and we’re still two days out of Atlantis.” 

“It’s probably not serious, but we shouldn’t take any chances.” Jason got off his horse.

Pythagoras finished his examination, scratching his head. “She seems fine.”

“Trust me, you shouldn’t ride her,” Jason said.

“But,” started Pythagoras, turning to Jason with furrowed brow. Then his face cleared, and he smiled. “Oh… You’re right. Yes, that back fetlock felt warm. But whatever shall we do?”

“Not a problem,” said Jason. “You can ride with me.”

Hercules snorted. “Give me a break!” 

“But isn’t that a lot of weight for one horse to carry?”

“Hercules’ horse manages him just fine.”

“Not true. She complains with every step.”

“That’s because of his smell, not his weight.”

“Hey!,” Hercules yelled.

Jason put his hands around Pythagoras’s slim waist and hoisted him into the saddle. Then he vaulted up behind him and settled in. “See? Plenty of room.”

Pythagoras leaned against Jason’s strong chest. “And a backrest, too.”

Jason laid his chin on Pythagoras’s shoulder. “And a headrest. Perfect.”

“Perfect,” agreed Pythagoras.

“Oh, brother!” Hercules rode on ahead, grumbling, knowing that any conversation taking place would not require his participation. He used the time to meditate on Medusa, and compose poem after jaunty poem extolling her many fine features. _There once was a girl named Medusa,..._

The morning of the third day, Pythagoras saddled his horse. “She seems to be all better today.”

“But this guy,” said Jason, smoothing a hand over his horse’s rump, “he seems a bit logy. Probably tired from yesterday.”

“Probably sick to his stomach from having to listen to you two being so romantical all day long,” gruffed Hercules. He rubbed the velvety nose of Jason's ride. “Isn't that right, poor fella.”

Pythagoras climbed up into the saddle. “You could always ride with me today, Jason. You know, to –”

“— to spare him, yes.” He jumped up behind Pythagoras and wrapped his arms around him. "That's my Pythagoras, always thinking of others."

“Well,” groused Hercules, "I can see I’ll be left talking to myself all day again."

“Nonsense,” said Pythagoras sincerely. “You really don’t need to ride ahead to ‘scout the trail.’ We’re in the middle of the desert, after all, and can see for miles in every direction.”

“Sure,” murmured Jason, already nuzzling Pythagoras’s neck. “Stay. Talk…”

 _“Zeus,_ even the horses are rolling their eyes!” Hercules growled, and nudged his mare in the side, coaxing her to pull well ahead. 

When he was certain that he was out of earshot, Hercules started humming to the steady beat of the horse's hooves in the sand. He had all day to put his poems to music before meeting Medusa tonight, back in Atlantis.


End file.
